


Act 3: Stuck In the Basement

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap while cleaning out the basement at the Kurosaki family home leaves Ichigo and Renji locked in the basement and unwilling to wreck anything to get out.  What to do while waiting for Ichigo's family to return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 3: Stuck In the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Here's the next piece in the series! Please note that these stories start referring more and more as they progress, so I'd recommend reading them in sequence. Enjoy!
> 
> Once again, many thanks to my wonderful editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman)!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon will be violated at some point down the line... 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Ichigo balanced a stack of precariously perched boxes in his arms, somehow making it to the top of the stairs where he put them on the floor right next to a number of other boxes. He started back down the stairs, calling out as he did, “OK, the one you have is the last one-” but stopped as he was cut off by a loud noise.

“What was that?” Renji asked, appearing at the foot of the stairs carrying another box.

“Well,” said Ichigo after trying the door up from the basement, “that was the door slamming shut and locking. It does that sometimes when the windows are open in the house.”

“So unlock it,” Renji said, setting down the large box he was carrying.

“I'd love to,” Ichigo replied, sitting down on the step he'd been standing on a moment before. “The door doesn't unlock from this side, though. We can-”

Ichigo cut himself off as the light bulb over their heads started to dim, and then went out entirely.

“Well, shit,” Ichigo finished, sighing in frustration.

“What the fuck?” Renji's voice rang out in the sudden darkness.

“Sorry, Renji, but this happens all the time, too. The wiring down here is older than the rest of the house, so the light bulbs burn out quickly.”

Ichigo moved carefully down the stairs and over to the shelves along the far wall where he knew the extra light bulbs were stored, but found nothing. “Crap. We're out of light bulbs, too.” He sighed again and moved to the end of the shelves, found a blanket by feeling for it, and shook it out where he knew there was an empty spot on the floor. Then he went back to where he remembered Renji had been standing and reached for his hand.

“Come on over here and sit down,” Ichigo said, nearly stopping mid-sentence as he felt Renji's hand clamp hard onto his. That, and something about the awkwardness with which the redhead was holding his normally very fluidly agile body were both warning Ichigo that something was wrong. He tugged on Renji's hand and managed to bring him to the spot he'd prepared. When they were both seated side by side on the ground, Ichigo turned to Renji in the dark.

“So, what's wrong?” Ichigo asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

The reply was so long in coming that Ichigo was starting to wonder if he'd have to repeat himself, but finally he heard Renji sigh and then reply in a quiet voice, “You'll probably think it's stupid.”

“Not if it's bothering you this much. What is it?”

Ichigo could feel movement beside him then and figured after a moment that Renji had probably taken out his hair tie and was running his hand through his hair. “Well,” Renji said, “since I was little, I've always lived in really populated areas. Wherever there are people, it's never really dark, even in the middle of the night. There's always light coming from somewhere. The only times I ever experienced real pitch black, like this, were times when something was wrong, really wrong. I've never gotten over the freaky feeling it gives me to be stuck in the full dark like this, I guess.”

Renji fell silent then, obviously sunk into unpleasant memories, and Ichigo bit his lip, wishing there was something he could do to make the redhead feel better.

“Hey,” Renji started, “maybe we could-”

“If your idea involves breaking the door down, or using kido or something, you can forget it. I am not going to have to deal with that maniac-”

“You mean your dad?”

“-calling every day for the next week to complain about how his new son, Renji, broke the house, and as your older brother, it's my responsibility to explain things to you-”

“What do you mean, older brother?”

Ichigo could almost feel Renji's eyes on him, and snickered. “My dad is insane, after all. I was the first boy in the family, so you'd have to be the younger brother. I have to tell you, though, this periodic basement cleaning we’re in the middle of was probably one of the reasons my dad was so happy to hear we're together, because this used to be something I had to do myself. That's why I'm so familiar with where everything is in the basement; I've been stuck here in the dark many times.”

Renji laughed, and Ichigo leaned into him, happy the redhead was at least getting comfortable enough to find something funny. After a moment, Ichigo felt Renji relax a little and lean back against him. Ichigo smiled then as a quick succession of ideas ran through his mind.

“Besides,” Ichigo said as he leaned against Renji some more, gradually pushing him down to the blanket, “a little dark can be a good thing.”

“What do you mean?” asked Renji, and Ichigo was glad to hear the redhead's voice deepening the way it usually did when the two of them were together in a quiet spot in the dark.

“Oh, I'm talking about how you're always so focused on watching everything when we're fucking,” Ichigo said low, as he bit gently on Renji's earlobe, not missing the jolt he felt run through the other man's body when he said the word 'fucking'. “I think you miss some things.”

“But there's so much good stuff to see,” Renji replied, his hands slipping down Ichigo's sides to settle on his ass.

Ichigo chuckled, moved so that he was straddling Renji and then ground their hips together briefly. “I'm glad you think so, but I think you get so focused on what you can see that you don't end up feeling everything the way I do. So, I figured I could use this chance to show you.”

Renji let out a quick gasp, and Ichigo could feel the redhead's hips coming up to meet his as he moved away. “Show me what?” Renji replied, his voice even deeper now, his breath speeding up.

Ichigo leaned back down, bringing their bodies fully together, grinding their hips together hard and slow as he spoke low into Renji's ear again. “Show you how good it can feel when you're not focused on what you can see. I'm going to turn you on so much that you'll only be able to moan and groan for me, and then I'll make you come so hard all you'll be able to do afterwards is pant and lie in my arms.”

Renji's whole body shuddered then, and he brought his hips up to grind into Ichigo's. “Fuck, Ichi,” he gasped, then murmured after a pause, “Just...keep touching me so I can tell where you are. It's too...weird, otherwise.”

“Oh, I'll be touching you, all right, and I'll keep talking, so you'll know exactly where I am,” Ichigo replied, running his tongue down Renji's neck.

Ichigo's blood heated as he heard the sharp intake of breath and felt Renji's neck stretch back under his lips, reaching up to him. “That's it, Ren. I love the way you arch your body up under me when I touch you, as if you always want more. And I'll give it to you. Everything you want me to do to you, I will.”

He spoke into Renji's neck then, between licks and sucks as he traced the tattoos there. “I don't need to see the art on you. Every line is engraved into my brain; I can feel them under my fingertips and taste them when I kiss your skin. I want to trace every one with my tongue because they look so fucking delicious. Every time I see one I can barely restrain myself from ripping all your clothes off because I want to see all of them right away. I want to touch them.”

Ichigo paused to suck on Renji's collarbone before he impatiently pulled the other man's shirt up and off, and then moved to tease the lines he knew were on the redhead's chest. He felt Renji's hands moving up his sides and shrugged out of his shirt when he felt it being pushed up and over his head. Ichigo gasped and leaned back as he felt Renji's big hands move, one to his hip to grind them together, and one to tease and pinch one of his nipples.

“Fuck, yes, that's it,” Ichigo said, low and in his throat. “I love it when you touch me. I can never decide if I like it more when you touch me, because you always turn me into a moaning mess, or if I like touching you better, because of the way you move your body for me and those fucking sexy sounds you make.”

Running his fingers up the redhead's sides, Ichigo felt his cock twitch at the gasp and slight moan he got in response. Ichigo bent again to Renji's chest, this time taking one of the redhead's nipples between his lips, sucking and rolling it with his tongue. He wanted to chuckle wickedly at the strong response he got; the sharp gasp, muffled curse, and arched back just made Ichigo harder.

“Feels good, doesn't it? I told you that you get distracted; I usually have to bite you to get you to react like that.”

Renji's hands were holding hard to Ichigo's back now, and he savored the feeling of the redhead's blunt fingers digging in as he felt for a black ink line down the side of Renji's stomach with his tongue. Ichigo moved quickly then, undoing the redhead's pants and pulling them down and off. The heat in his blood spiked as he brought his lips back, kissing Renji's hipbone and licking it, then biting softly. Renji convulsed in response, a sound somewhere between a grunt and a gasp seemingly ripped from his core.

Ichigo pressed one hand down on Renji's abs, marking the strong shudders as his other hand curled around Renji's cock. The redhead cried out then with something that was probably meant to be a word. Heat like he'd never felt before was flowing through Ichigo's veins as he moved his mouth to Renji's cock and slowly lapped at the head, sucking at the pre-come, making sure he could sample it thoroughly. Renji's gasps and moans just fed the fire, and Ichigo could feel his cock twitching as he ground against the redhead's leg.

“Fucking delicious,” Ichigo said, pulling his mouth back from Renji's cock just a little. “Just like the rest of you. Your body drives me insane. I'm glad I can't see your dick, because when I do, it just makes me want to mount you and ride you until I make you come in me again and again. But then, when I see your sweet ass, I just want to push inside you and fuck you all night, make you scream for more, and pump you full of my come.”

Renji was panting hard and moaning low now, his hips reaching up for Ichigo's mouth, his hands digging into Ichigo's shoulders. Moving up quickly, Ichigo ripped his own pants off before he laid back fully over Renji, their cocks sliding against each other smoothly from the saliva and pre-come. It was Ichigo's turn to convulse a moment later when Renji bit his shoulder, hard enough to bring a groan out of the smaller man.

“Fuck yes,” Ichigo half-moaned, searching in the dark for Renji's pants, then pawing through the pockets. He was betting that after the time they got stuck in the elevator a while ago, he would find something interesting, but he was starting to forget what he was looking for as his head drooped with pleasure at Renji's tongue on his shoulder, lapping at the bite mark.

Ichigo gave a low, knowing laugh as he finally found the object of his search. “Oh I thought you might have started carrying some of this,” he said, popping the cap and slicking his fingers up.

Beneath him, Renji let out a moan that almost sounded like a whine, and Ichigo fought to catch his breath as his cock jumped in response. Moving further down Renji's body, Ichigo pushed one of the redhead's thighs up, pressed one slick finger to his entrance, and waited. Ichigo heard Renji's keen of frustration, but kept waiting until he felt the redhead relax and then pressed a little more. He made a sound like a growl through his teeth as he pushed his finger into Renji slowly.

“You feel so fucking good around me,” Ichigo said as he waited a moment and then began to move his finger in and out as slowly as he could manage. “Tight as hell and smooth as silk. The minute I touch you like this it drives me so fucking crazy I can barely wait to get my cock in you.”

Ichigo began to bite his way down Renji's thigh as he continued to slowly work a second and third finger inside the redhead. By now, just the sounds that Renji was making were threatening to drive Ichigo to the edge, so he knew he'd better move things along before he lost it completely. But, as he pulled his fingers free, he felt Renji move under him, and when Ichigo moved closer to the redhead, the first thing he felt was Renji's perfect ass, right in the air in front of him. Ichigo seemed to lose his ability to speak for a moment and just caressed the other man's cheeks, giving them a bite, then a licking kiss.

“So, this is the way you want it,” Ichigo said in a low voice he hardly recognized. “You want me in you deep?”

An answering groan from Renji seemed to confirm that, and Ichigo couldn't get the lube spread onto his cock fast enough, fumbling the small bottle and hissing as he started to coat his erection.

“Fuck, Renji,” Ichigo said as he tried to hold himself together. “I've got to be inside you.”

Ichigo knelt behind the redhead and swirled a slick finger against his entrance before breathlessly lining up his lubed cock. A moment later Ichigo's stomach tightened as he felt Renji push back when he pushed forward and his cock started to slowly slide inside.

“I don't need to see myself disappearing into you,” Ichigo said, low and husky, “because I can feel every inch as it pushes into you. You feel so fucking good. I love it. I love how you move back against me, the way you tighten around me as you take me in. Fuck, Renji, fuck.”

Trailing off with a moan as he made it all the way inside, Ichigo froze, feeling Renji's wet heat all around him, the sensation of pressure spiking through every nerve, making him feel out of breath. Love it, Ichigo thought as he panted, I love every fucking thing about you, you big redheaded idiot. After a blank beat where the realization of what he’d been thinking hit him, Ichigo just took a breath and tried to rein himself and his racing pulse in. But he forgot about everything a moment later as Renji moved his hips, bringing Ichigo's cock out slightly, then back in. The slick, sliding sound coupled with the surprise nearly made Ichigo come undone, and he grabbed hold of Renji's hips.

“Give me a moment, Renji. Unless you want this to be over almost before it's started, I'm going to need a moment to get used to your tight, sexy ass.”

Ichigo was forced to finish with a groan, however, as Renji still managed to move a little in his grip, forcing the smaller man even deeper.

Panting with the effort of trying to hold himself back, Ichigo asked, “So you want it hard and fast, is that it?”

The fire in his blood nearly scorched him a moment later when Renji replied in a low, muffled voice that sounded as if the words were made with great effort. “Fuck yeah, Ichi.”

Bending closer to Renji, Ichigo's answering groan sounded nearer to a sob as he wrapped one hand around the redhead's cock and grabbed a hip with the other. Ichigo stroked Renji at a quick pace, using the hand that was still slippery from coating his own cock. As Renji shuddered and bucked a moment later, Ichigo slammed into him, nearly coming right then at the wanton groan the redhead let out.

“Oh yeah, fuck that sounded good, that's it, let me know how it feels,” Ichigo growled.

A moment later, Ichigo was on the edge again and being shoved over as he felt Renji come back to meet him with his next hard thrust.

“Fuck, Renji, I'm gonna-”

No way I'm going to come first, Ichigo thought as he sped up the pace of his hand stroking Renji's cock and then licked the redhead's back, under his shoulder blade, near his spine. At the next hard thrust, Ichigo bit Renji there, probably hard enough to leave a mark. Renji cried out under him, bucking against Ichigo and then coming in hot spurts all over his hand. Ichigo rode out the increasing heat and pressure as long as he could, then came inside Renji, making a loud, sharp cry of his own.

For a few moments, all that either of them could do was tremble and pant. Ichigo moved first, sliding out of Renji and nudging the redhead onto his back. He cleaned them both up the best he could with a corner of the blanket, and then curled up around Renji, smiling as his lips pressed into wild red hair.

“Damn, Ichigo,” Renji said, his voice deep and sounding as if it was returning from being long disused.

“So, is the darkness still bothering you?” Ichigo asked, thinking that his own voice sounded like there was a smirk in it.

“What darkness?” the redhead replied sleepily.

Renji had turned to face Ichigo and had curled his head under the smaller man’s chin. Not wanting to move much, Ichigo reached an arm up and craned it around until he managed to pull another blanket down over the top of the two of them. He put his arms around Renji, suddenly feeling very tired himself, and thought he would just sleep for a few minutes before going to try the door to see if anyone had made it home.

About a half-hour later, Yuzu opened the basement door. Her father had left a garbled note about Ichigo and Renji cleaning some things out of the basement and that they would be at the house for dinner. Yuzu had begun to wonder where they were, though, because she hadn't seen them yet. Seeing that the basement door was locked and the light was probably out again, she came back with a flashlight.

“Ichigo,” she called softly as she went down the basement stairs.

As she played the light around, she eventually saw the two men sleeping in an otherwise empty corner. She gasped and quickly doused the light, then ran back upstairs. When she came back a moment later, she had a small digital camera in hand.

“So cute!” she whispered to herself as she took a few shots.

Sometime later, Ichigo woke up to find light streaming down the stairs. He nudged Renji and the two of them got dressed quickly and made their way upstairs, Ichigo mentally noting that he'd need to throw the blankets into the washer before they left.

Afterwards, Renji claimed that it was one of the best dinners he'd had in recent memory. He said his favorite thing had been the place mats Yuzu had made of the picture of the two of them sleeping, and had even asked her to send him a copy. Isshin said he liked the picture so much that he was going to have a poster-sized print made so that his two sons could share the wall with their mother.

It wasn't until after they left that Renji got Ichigo to admit that he might actually like the picture.

“It's just so embarrassing, though.”

Renji smirked. “Sounds like someone else needs to be distracted now.”

“You think you're up to the task?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I know I am,” said Renji, his smile broadening. “I'm going to make you look like this afterwards,” he continued, pulling one of the place mats from his pocket and pointing to Ichigo's picture.

“You kept it?” Ichigo said, reaching for it and missing.

“Come and get it,” said Renji with a wild laugh, taking off in the direction of Ichigo's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
